


Scream for Me

by LadyFogg



Series: Lady Fogg Ryan/Reader Drabbles Series [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Language, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, ryan haywood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan vowed to get back at you, but it’s not in the way you would expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream for Me

Your little payback had worked perfectly and he hadn’t teased you since. Life returned to normal, well as normal as it could be working at Rooster Teeth. When Ryan suggests you get together that Friday for your long over-due alone time, you agree. This time, you vow not to let anything get in the way.

Friday finally rolls around and your plans are still intact. The day drags by. Even though you’re busy, it takes forever until it’s time for you to go home. Your mind keeps wandering, thinking about all the things that are going to happen tonight, now that you finally were going to have some real alone time. No friends to barge in. No worries about rushing so you don’t get caught. You gather your things and send Ryan a text.

_Heading out now. Meet you at my place?_

It doesn’t take long for his response. _Definitely. Almost done with work. Can’t wait. Hope you don’t have plans for this weekend._

You frown. You were still organizing your house after the move, so your weekends have been spent unpacking. You wouldn’t mind do something different, but you guys hadn’t talked about doing anything together. _And why is that?_

It takes awhile for his response this time. By now you have already left the building and have reached your car. Your phone vibrates just as you slide into the driver’s seat.

_Because I’m going to do things to you. Lots and lots of things._

You can’t help but shiver when you read the words. Immediately you grow wet and find yourself smiling. Definitely much better than unpacking. _Promise?_

His response is almost instant. _Promise._

When you get home, you head for the kitchen and begin putting something together for dinner. You’re so excited you can barely contain it, but somehow you manage to put together some stir fry and open a bottle of wine. You hear his car pull up in the driveway just as you're turning the stove off. You had left the door unlocked so he comes right in.

“Something smells good,” he says as he walks into the kitchen. He comes to your side and places a kiss on your temple.

“Dinner is served.” You smile as you hand him a plate and a glass of wine.

You eat dinner in front of the TV, chatting a bit as you semi-watch some show on Netflix. It isn’t until he puts his empty plate and wine glass on the coffee table that the mood shifts. He pulls you into a kiss and you respond happily.

You will never get over how good it feels to kiss him. His lips fit perfectly against yours and are so smooth...you open your mouth and greedily accept his tongue. His fingers become tangled into your hair as he grips the back of your head, another action that shoots sparks through your body. The way he holds you close; it’s like he doesn’t want to you pull away.

Unfortunately you have to, but it’s only to breathe. “We have a bed now,” you remind him.

He chuckles and gives you another kiss. “Fine, if you insist we will use a bed this time,” he says. “But I will take you on this couch at some point.”

You raise your eyebrow. “Is that so?” you ask as he rises to his feet and pulls you with him.

He kisses you again. “Yes,” he all but purrs. “This couch...that counter...this floor...the pool…” He punctuates each place with a kiss as he leads you to the stairs.

“So basically we’re going to defile every inch of my house?” you ask. Not that you mind. Quite the opposite.

“Definitely,” he says. He suddenly scoops you into his arms and throws you over his shoulder. You shriek in surprise as he carries you up the stairs, practically racing for your room.

You’re both laughing when he places you back on your feet and goes in for another kiss. You’re feeling drunk and it has nothing to do with the wine you had. It’s him. It’s all Ryan. The fire is raging through your body and you reach for the hem of his t-shirt. He pulls away to help you remove it. You run your hands up his slightly sculpted chest, appreciating the working out he’s been doing. It definitely has been helping. He reaches forward and begins to slowly unbutton your shirt, while he kicks out of his shoes. You continue to feel his chest, aching to run your tongue from his happy trail all the way to his ear.

Once he gets your shirt off you, the rest of the your clothes seem to just disappear. Both of you are naked and in bed within minutes, hands exploring every inch of skin you can reach. You have time now to explore. There really wasn’t much the other times you had been together and you take full advantage. You lightly scrape your nails down his chest as you follow the happy trail you had been admiring before.

He groans before his mouth drops to your collarbone. He licks and kisses his way down to your chest, where he gently takes one of your nipples into his mouth. It immediately stiffens under his talented tongue and it’s your turn to groan. Your hand gently slides into his hair, while the other falls to his shoulder.

He takes his time, sucking gently and causing you to arch your back slightly. His hand comes up to play with your other breast and soon he’s pinching and twisting, while his tongue swirls and you could die right then and be completely happy. He switches and soothes the nipple he was pinching with his soft tongue and you practically melt into a puddle.

Then he moves away and begins to kiss your stomach. He’s moving down and when your lust addled brain realizes this, you shiver with anticipation.

“I told you we weren’t even…”

At first his words don’t register and you look at him with confusion. He raises that damn eyebrow of his and then it hits you.

“W-What are you-?” before you can finish, his tongue darts out and takes a light, teasing swipe at the bit of flesh that has been begging for his attention all day. You gasp and both hands are now tangled in his hair.

“I’ve thought about this for awhile,” he purrs between kisses and swipes of his tongue. “How will I get her back? And do you know what I came up with? Do you know what the perfect payback is?”

You’re barely functional. He’s teasing you to no end and all you want is his mouth fully on you right now. You sense that he’s watching you and you drag your eyes open and look back at him. That’s funny, you don’t remember closing your eyes.

“I want you to scream for me.”

That wicked mouth is then finally where you want it to be and you let out a low moan. His tongue is no longer teasing you with tiny licks, but sensually stroking your wet mound again and again, occasionally swirling around that wonderful bundle of sensitive nerves. You practically become boneless, your thighs clamping around his head to keep him in place because _you’d be damned if he stopped._

As his tongue keeps going, he gently slides a finger into you. You immediately twitch with surprise and squeeze your thighs tighter around him. He chuckles and continues to massage you with his mouth, this time crooking his finger the way you like.

Your body is in a constant state of movement. Your chest is heaving, your hands are gripping his hair, your legs are trembling. Each time you think you’re going to tumble over the edge, he pulls away slightly to whisper a teasing, “Not yet.”

His tongue is torture, but such sweet torture. It explores every bit of flesh it can reach while he slides a second finger into you _and_ _damn it if he doesn’t let you come soon you are going to scream…_

Your brain is barely functional, but you realize that’s what he wants. He wants you to scream for him. He’s wants you to let go.

So you do.

His name escapes your lips in a desperate chant and you feel him smile against you. Your moans echo through the room and tears begin to form on the corner of your eyes. You can’t stay this way for much longer. When he pulls away completely, you’re ready to cry. But then you catch his expression and see how hard he is. You groan desperately.

He grabs you and flips you onto your stomach. You have a brief moment of clarity when he shoves a pillow under your hips before he’s mercilessly plunging into you again and again and again, taking you roughly from behind.

You’re not even sure what noises you’re making. All you know is the feeling of his body pressed against your back and his breath in your ear as he practically fucks you into the mattress, all the while repeating, “Scream for me.” over and over again. Your hands are balled into fists, gripping the bedsheets tightly.

And when he finally reaches between your body and the mattress and gives you one firm rub, you scream for him. His name is the only word you can remember and you repeat it again and again as your body rides out your orgasm until you can’t do anything else but collapse. He’s right there with you, saying your name and gripping your hips so tight, you’re sure you’re going to have bruises. You whimper when his teeth sink into your shoulder.

Once he’s spent, he half moves, half collapses next to you, his chest still pressed against your side.

The room is oddly silent now, say for the panting you both are doing.

You don’t even know what to say. Your body feels like it’s completely liquid and you can’t even move. Ryan moves first. He gently presses against your back, kissing the spot he had bit. “You alright there?” You make some noises that you’re not quite sure about and he chuckles. “Now we’re even.”

You manage a giggle before you finally have the strength to stretch slightly. His fingers follow a gentle trail up and down your back. “Got a little carried away,” he says, tracing the bite mark he left. “Sorry about that.”

“No complaints from me,” you say, turning on your back. His face is looming over yours and he leans down to give you a short kiss. “If you expect to do things with me this weekend, you’re going to have to ease up a bit though. I won’t be able to walk on Monday otherwise.”

He laughs and pulls you closer and you gladly rest your head against his chest. “Seems to be a trend.”

You both are asleep within minutes.


End file.
